Today's wagering game machine typically comprises a computerized system controlling a video display or reels that provide wagering games such as slots, video card games (poker, blackjack etc.), video keno, video bingo, video pachinko and other games typical in the gaming industry. Additionally, wagering game machines may be part of a wagering game network of machines and servers. In conventional systems, the software controlling the computerized system has been primarily proprietary software, including both the operating system and gaming software. Additionally, in previous systems the wagering game software has been provided as a single monolithic system. That is, all of the software is built and provided as a single product or unit, typically on a persistent storage device such as a flash memory, a compact flash memory, EEPROM or a hard disk.